Tales to Astonish Vol 1 28
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Personality Swap Device Vehicles: * | ReprintOf2 = Mystery Tales Vol 1 32 | StoryTitle2 = The Green Hat | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Synopsis2 = A recent graduate meets a strange man and finds that they share a gift to commune with the Green Goddess. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Axtel Supporting Characters: * George Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Chuck Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Midnight on Haunted Hill | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker3_1 = Sol Brodsky | Inker3_2 = Dick Ayers | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Ray Holloway | Synopsis3 = A boy is the only witness to the exile of an alien criminal, ala "The Zanti Misfits", to serve a one year sentence on Earth. Since it is dark and raining, the boy cannot identify the creature as it leaves the large spaceship, but hears its occupants tell the prisoner they will return in one year. The boy informs the authorities, but is scoffed at. Since he is persistent, they follow him out to the hill, but there is nothing to be seen but a lone tree. The local paper talks up the story to generate tourist traffic and the boy is humiliated that no one will believe him. A year passes, and thanks to the paper reminding everyone, a bit of a crowd gathers on the hill to get a glimpse of the spaceship that no one really expects. They are startled when one actually descends and even more surprised when the tree uproots itself and ascends in the craft. The people express regret that they did not believe the boy as they could have learned so much from the exile. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unnamed Alien Plant Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Haunted Hill Items: * Vehicles: * Spaceship | StoryTitle4 = The Scheme! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Writer4_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler4_1 = Gene Colan | Inker4_1 = Gene Colan | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Ray Holloway | Synopsis4 = John Bentley was a playboy who was looking for a rich woman to live comfortably. He found that woman in Anne Wentworth, a rich sick widow, so John thought that if he could marry her, the illness would soon kill Anne and he would become the sole heir of Wentworth's wealth. John succeeded in his scheme, courting Anne and succeeding in marrying her and in fact shortly after Anne died becoming in fact heir, but at the time of reading of the will John discovered that the disease for which Anne had died was contagious and from there little by little he too would have died so unable in his intent to enjoy the wealth inherited. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters * Locations: * Wentworth Estate -19th Century Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Frightening Fog | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker5_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Ray Holloway | Synopsis5 = This story is interesting in that it is basically the same idea that the Watcher tries in Fantastic Four #48 to hide the Earth from the Silver Surfer's observation. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Star Patrol Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mongoors Other Characters * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "I Am the Gorilla-Man" reprinted in Fear #5 * "Midnight on Haunted Hill" reprinted in Creatures on the Loose #13 * "The Frightening Fog" reprinted in Where Monsters Dwell #13 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}